How to do things in Maiden Desmodus
'Xanathalia's guide on how to do various things , ' 'like making a campfire and roasting meat. ' Here's what I've learned for things to help you have an enjoyable role playing experience. (it's not always clear in a text game what works and what doesn't so please don't laugh about me making this page) Making a campfire and roasting meat : You'll need to train up your survival and labouring skills. Once your character knows firestarting, butchering, roasting, and campfires...then you need to find and get supplies. ( By the time you know campfires you'll already have learned butchering and roasting) Tinderbox, log (only thing I could find so far for wood) , pile of rubble (so far this is the only thing I could find that would count for "rock" of some sort ) , some kind of meat (mine came from the carcass of a stag something or somebody had killed already...poor thing) , and roasting spit. Where you can find a log and pile of rubble - At a Snowy Mountain Canyon and enter the cave I expect you to know where that is because as long as you're safe from attack you should be spending that time exploring...as a newbie and an adventurer you should be running around all over the game world anyway. If you don't know where it is ....good luck finding some wood and rock for your campfire Inside the cave I found the extra stuff I needed that is difficult to find elsewhere. Sometimes if you're lucky , you can find stuff like logs for sale in the marketplace or "city store" When you're ready to begin making a campfire : makecampfire with log and pile ''' You should now have a campfire all set up in the area. '''light campfire with tinderbox '''to light it and '''douse campfire with mead (or flask or whatever as long as it has water) to put out the fire. roast carcass on spit over fire is an example of how to roast meat now that you have campfire Now your character can enjoy some roasted meat whenever he or she "is hungry" (as far as I know....nobody really ever needs to go to the bathroom or eat or gets thirsty but you know....it is a role playing game) Thanks to my sometimes accidentally hitting the wrong buttons I've learned things like ss = sidestep Other things I've just learned by seeing if anything would happen when I would type dance (for example) jig = dance a litte jig dance = dance elegantly laugh = hearty laugh lol = laughing out loud wiggle = wiggle your butt win = wince stomp = stomp foot bounce = bounce around excitedly ( we can bounce but we can't jump?! ) the game won't let you hum but you can whistle and sing ooc = out of character chat (I got taught that one by a new friend) unforunately xxyzy and other commands won't work We can shout, yell, scream, or cry. Hug works but kiss doesn't. You can sigh.